


After the End

by The Hedonistic Angel (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celestial Sonnets, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nice and Accurate Poetry, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry, Pre-Slash, aziracrow, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/The%20Hedonistic%20Angel
Summary: Crowley extends an invitation to Aziraphale after the almost end of the world.





	After the End

You can stay at my place  
If you like, I said  
In the echoing cavern  
Where I lay my head  
You can stay in my mind  
If you like it there, too  
I've swept aside sadness  
To make room for you  
You can stay in my heart  
Though if you ever leave  
The nights will grow dark  
Over all I believe

Can I stay in your arms,   
He countered just then  
And for once, I dared hope  
He was more than a friend


End file.
